The Blogger
by reina108
Summary: When a young blogger from Mystic High decides to take a risk and attempt to participate in some underage drinking, she finds her night going in a completely different direction. Damon/OC


Authors note: Just a little something to get us through the summer without our lovely Damon Salvatore.

Disclaimer: I own nothing put the plot... and Alison and Diana... umm... that sounds weird and possessive. Whatever, I wish I owned Damon. All the time.

* * *

Alison put in one more attempt to fix her wildly, curly blonde hair in her webcam quickly before she pressed record.

"High school boys," she said, seriously. "Now there's a topic that many young ladies like to talk about…. whether it's their looks, their behaviour, whatever." She pauses. "But let me tell you, I personally, and some of my friends, have absolutely no interest in them at all."

"They're immature, possessive, jealous, nosy and I don't know what possessed me to get a boyfriend - current ex - thank god. And Ryan, if you're watching this, you knew it was coming. I'm worse than Taylor Swift. With a blog," she almost glares into her camera, trying to send a hateful messages into his soul.

Across town, in the boarding house, Caroline sat with Damon's Macbook on her lap, while cuddled up on the couch with a blanket covering her legs. She'd always had bad circulation, and her bad genetics had come across with her to her vampiric afterlife.

"With a blog," she repeated, laughing for the first time since the death of Klaus and Tyler. She suddenly heard a yell from upstairs and she rolled her eyes. The Salvatore's versus Elena's bloodlust. She sighed as she heard someone descending the stairs, so she paused the video. Damon stormed into the room, making his way over to his bourbon. Caroline rested her head on her wrist.

"What happened this time?" she asked softly, hoping not to upset him more.

"Same shit that always happens. She starts moaning about us and our different idea's of adapting her, blames me for making her drink human blood, and then accuses me for compelling her too many times," he almost yelled, making Caroline flinch.

"Look. She knows that's not the truth. She's just angry," she explained. Damon sighed.

"I need to get out of the house," he said, looking over at Caroline. "What are you watching on _my_ laptop again?" He strolled over, looking at the screen.

"Alison uploaded another video."

"Alison who?"

"The blogger in grade 11. She's a total sweetheart, but when she makes these angry video's it's almost better than watching Jenna Marbles," she giggled. Damon pulled his lip up in mock disgust.

"You watch too much of that crap."

"It's seriously funny! Watch!" she quipped, turning the screen towards him.

"I have decided that, unless I want to date a neanderthal and let him kill my brain cells, I'm done with the male species, except my guy friends of course, until college. Don't get too excited and think I'm converting to girls, although I _did _consider it at one point. But I'd miss Ryan Gosling too much. Any ways! _Way_ off track… That's a whole 'nother story. So, unless some gallant young man, gets off his high horse and admits that high school girls can have brain cells too, which probably won't happen because, these days, men will always have too much pride and be too shallow to bring a teeny bopper out to a nice dinner, I will never have a good date. Oh, and they seem to think that older women are more likely to let them 'get some'…" Alison paused. "Which is true because their probably more 'in touch with their sexuality'," she said in a mocking tone. "So this is my dilemma. I'm attracted to old men. Not exactly old men… but I have a slight crush on Robert Downey Jr. for God sakes! I mean… What's wrong with that, plenty of women have the hots for him… but I'm 16. _16_! And I don't like guys my own age. I mean… I don't even like Zac Effron. Maybe in a few years when he grows a beard," Alison ranted.

Damon found himself smiling. Caroline looked over and smirked. "HAHA! TOLD YOU!" She wanted to scream, but she didn't exactly want to ruin the moment either. Damon reached over and paused the video.

"Hey!" Caroline screeched.

"As entertaining as that is," he said sarcastically, "I need to get out of this house… Want to come?" He asked, looking over at the young vampire. Caroline shook her head.

"I want to finish watching this."

"Okay, suit yourself."

"Since when do you want to hang out with me anyways?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

"Since you're learning all the tricks in not being annoying," he grinned.

"Hey!" Caroline lashed out, hitting him in the arm. "Dick."

"So I've been told," he grinned. He turned on his heel, grabbing his leather jacket and strode over to the front door, listening for Elena's voice.

"I- I can't do this, Stefan! It's too much!" He heard. Great. She was crying again. He sighed and slammed the door behind him. As he drove towards the Mystic Grill, he thought about how much more difficult that day had been. He had thought that Elena would handle it a lot better because she knew so much about vampires, but she hadn't. She was almost worse than Caroline, and she had almost killed Jeremy in the process, which had undoubtedly shocked her to her core. He thought about leaving almost everyday, just like he had told Stefan that he would, but every time he attempted to, either Caroline would stop him, guilt tripping him, telling him that Elena needed him, or Elena herself would say something that would spark a bit of hope in his undead heart. He slammed down on the gas pedal. He really needed another drink.

...

Damon sat down at the bar, compelling the bartender to get him his usual. On the house, of course. His eyes roamed the Grill, hoping to maybe find someone from out of town that he could take a bite out of. All of a sudden he heard a strangely familiar voice from outside of the building.

"Diana," the voice seemed to whine, "We're gonna get caught."

"Oh, please, girl," another voice teased. "You want a real man, this is a way to get one!"

Damon instantly realized who's conversation he was listening in on. He smirked darkly. Funny how the world spins.

"At the bar? I didn't actually mean I want to date a 30 year old drunk."

"No… but you can sleep with one!"

"EW! God, no! What the hell?"

"Look, Alison. Ryan really wasn't the best sexual experience for you right?"

"But… it's statutory rape."

"Not if you don't sue."

"Even if I get caught."

"No one will find out."

"Diana, I don't mean to be rude but, not every girl is willing to open her legs so just any random."

Damon chuckled, this girl really was funny.

"Let's go." The doors open and in stepped a flaming red head with breast and legs that went on for miles. She clearly had the body of a woman, despite her teen years. And behind her stood Alison. From what Damon had seen in the video, the girl had seemed to have a normal build, but looking at her in the bar, it was almost comical. She was thin, had a pretty doll face, layered with smoky eyeshadow, no doubt smeared on by her friend, and she had on a short, navy blue dress. Her blue eyes sparkled and her plump lips parted as she let out a little gasp.

"I can't do this," he heard her whisper. Diana turned back to her.

"Bitch, push out your boobs, and walk straight up to that bartender and demand an apple martini."

"I want a strawberry daiquiri!"

"Are you beggin' to get caught? That's the girliest drink of _life_."

"I _am_ a girl." Alison rolled her eyes.

"You're pretending to be a woman, remember." Diana crossed her arms. Damon smirked, maybe he would be a good samaritan for once, and help this girl out. She _had_ brought a smile to his face, more than once. He quietly ushered over the bartender, compelling him.

"Get those girls whatever they want. And don't creep them out."

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy," he said, sarcastically. He looked back over to Alison and watched in amusement. The girl had a determined, yet scared look on her face with her chin tilted up and her shoulders back. She sat down on the tall bar stool, almost lifting herself to it, and looked the bartender straight in the eyes.

"I'll have an apple martini, please," she said loudly, her voice wavering slightly. Diana walked up behind her.

"I second that," she said with a sultry smile, sitting next to her friend. The bartender flushed, making Damon roll his eyes. If he only knew her age, he wouldn't be blushing like a school girl… at a school girl.

"Coming right up, ladies," he said with a wink. Diana smiled, proudly.

"Oh my God. We did it," Alison whispered, a light flush tinting her cheeks. Damon groaned, as his unexpected bloodlust suddenly made an appearance. No… he did not find this innocent, sweet, young girl attractive… did he? She _was_ only two years younger than Elena… No. He was just hungry. He took another swing of his bourbon and leaned back on his bar stool. If anything, he'd feed on Diana. She was a little annoying. It didn't really matter any ways. He'd slept with plenty of women with a spectrum of ages. There had even been a 15 year old in the 60's. Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes on him, causing him to look up. Sure enough, blue met blue and Alison blushed, looking away from him quickly. Diana noticed, smiling slyly.

"Have you already found your experiment?" she laughed, making Alison blush even harder.

"No… just looking around."

"He's the only one you've been looking around _on_ since we got here," Diana said quietly.

"We haven't even been here long! And he's the only one that's alone!" She defended. Sure enough, there were only two other people at the bar, and they were drooling all over each other.

"Don't worry about it, sister," she giggled. "I'll be your wing man."

"He's alone… and if anything, he'll pick you," she said a little bitterly. Damon rolled his eyes. He didn't exactly like being talked about as if he was a piece of meat.

"Here you go, girls!" The bartender set down both of their drinks. Diana and Alison excitedly started sipping on their martini's. Damon looked around, noticing Matt was waiting the tables that night. Their eyes met and Damon gave him a quick nod, surprising Matt, since he thought Damon hated him. He did. But he wasn't going to do anything about it. Not if Elena had a say in it. Matts eyes looked over at the clientele at the bar and his eyes narrowed as they landed on the two young girls. He purposefully strode over and put a hand on Diana's shoulder.

"What do you think you two are doing here?"

"Matt?" Alison squeaked. Diana rolled her eyes.

"We're having a good time. Now shoo."

"Now that's no way to talk to some that's about to kick you out," he said seriously. Alison let her head fall. Damon jumped up.

"Hey, buddy," he grinned, putting his arm around Matt's shoulder.

"Damon? What are you doing?" he asked, confused. Tensing under his touch.

"That's no way to talk to one of your closest friends," he smirked. "Are these lovely ladies, your friends?"

"Hardly! I used to baby sit, Alison!"

"Only for a while. Matty isn't that much older than us," Diana jumped in. He looked over at Alison, whose heart was pounding louder than a freight train.

"How about you let the girls have their fun, huh?" Damon said, teasingly, compelling a bit. Surprisingly, Matts face turned blank.

"Sure thing, man." Whoa. When did Matt stop taking vervain.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something important?" Damon asked, looking at Matt, seriously. Matt nodded, leading him away from the bar. "When did you stop taking vervain?" Damon asked, grabbing his arm.

"I don't know man…" Matt looked confused. "How'd you know?" His face softened. "Oh."

"I'm not kidding here, Matt. Take it. Elena wouldn't be too happy if she died for you just to be easily manipulated by some other vampire."

"That's a low blow, dude." Matts eyes hardened, clenching his jaw.

"I don't care about your feelings. Don't kid yourself," Damon scoffed.

"Way to be a dick," Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll start drinking it again. Just piss off." Damon nodded, pleased, and let go of Matt's arm.

"Have a good night, kid."

"I know you act like a jack ass most of the time but Elena has changed you for the better," Matt said quietly, earning a warning look from Damon.

"Don't push it."

Damon walked back to the bar and sat down, ordering anther bourbon.

"Go," he hears from Diana. He looks over to see Alison rising nervously from her seat. His eye brows rise in curiosity as he watches Alison make her way over to him.

"Hey," she said quietly, with a small smile. Her heart pounded, furiously.

"Hi," he smirks.

"I… umm… I just wanted to say thanks… for saving us back there. It would have been really embarrassing to get kicked out," she said honestly. Damon smiles.

"No problem, kid." Alison frowns.

"I'm not a kid…" she mumbled. Damon's lips quirked up.

"Oh no?"

"No."

"So, you're not the same Alison that hosts the internet video site that you go on to rant about the male species?" He shot back. Alison's eyes lit up.

"You've seen my videos?"

"One. And only partially," he warned, before she got too excited. Alison grinned.

"What did you think of it?" Too late.

"It was funny."

"That's normally what I aim for."

"I'm Damon," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a real radiant smile, grabbing his hand and shaking it. Before she pulled her hand back, Damon pulled it up to his lips and kissed it, tilting his head. A blush returned to her cheeks, this time spreading down her neck. "Gosh, that's real formal," she giggled, making Damon chuckle. This girl was a lot different than the one in the video.

"Do always let people think you have a really thick exterior?" He let his thought out.

"Do you?" She shot back.

"Touche." He grinned. "But the difference between us, other than the fact that you are much, much younger than me, is that you're a lot easier to read and I already know a bit about you."

"Oh really," she said sarcastically, finally pulling her hand out of his grasp. "Like what?"

"You want people to take you seriously, probably because you're so small. You like intelligent conversations, you can be very mature, yet you're still young, so technically you're still immature. Sex scares you, but you're not a virgin, and you don't like lying. You're also very uncomfortable dressing provocatively because you've been fidgeting with your dress since the moment you stepped into this place. "

"Who are you? Sherlock Holmes?" She gapped.

"No, Alison. I'm nothing like Robert Downy Jr." He winked.

"I didn't say I wanted you to be!" She snapped, flustered.

"Easy," he teased, waving the bartender over once again. "Get this young _woman_ a strawberry daiquiri please."

"How do you know I like those?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Every girl likes those," he winked, secretly.

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"Winking at me."

"Why? Is it making you uncomfortable?" he asked teasingly, as he lowered his voice.

"No. You… just… shouldn't."

"Winking isn't inappropriate. It could mean a secret between friends… or a joke… or a tease."

"Stop talking like that."

"You're getting flustered."

"Stop it! I mean it."

"Are you getting inappropriate thoughts," he egged her on. He was having too much fun with this girl. She was too easy to wind up.

"Stop or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" he said suggestively, "lock me up in your secret dungeon?" He let his hand travel over to her knee. Her breathing had become a lot more shallow and her blood rushed through her veins.

"I… I-" she stuttered.

"Come on, Alison… you always have something to say…" he chuckled darkly. She gulped. Her eyes darted down to his hand that was drawing imaginary patterns on her skin. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" He was hungry. And he didn't feel like waiting any longer. Alison bit her lip, glancing at Diana who was now busily flirting with the bartender. Her strawberry daiquiri would have to be sacrificed. She looked back to the blue-eyed man's handsome face and nodded.

"Yes." They stood up simultaneously, and both hoped that no one would noticed them leaving together. As Alison sat into Damon's camaro, he closed the door after her. Alison sighed. "Oh my God, breathe… breathe… Shit this is happening," she said to herself as she watched Damon walk around to his side.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, feeling a sudden spike of guilt for selfishly picking this innocent girl.

"Yes," she answered honestly. She watched as his pupils dilated.

"You won't be," he said softly.

"How do you know?" she responded. Damon looked at her quizzically. Vervain. He looked at her neck. No… then down at her dainty wrist where a pretty locket adorned it. Of course. He smiled forcefully.

"I just hope," he mumbled, turning on the engine.

"So where are we going? Your house?" she asked quietly, looking out the window.

"No. I have too many roommates." Plus Caroline would kill him.

"Oh… How old are you?" she asked, which only made him chuckle.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Sort of."

"If I told you I was 26 would you believe me?"

"No. You act much older."

"Well, I am."

"Oh…"

"Sort of," he teased. Alison couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"How can I know to trust you?"

"You can't," Damon said seriously. He really didn't know what he was going to do with her yet. Her pulse spiked again, making him groan. She looked over at him, her eyes wide and curious.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you're good at evading my questions."

"No, Alison. I won't kill you."

"Good."

"I will bite you though," he said, looking over at her. Her face was expressionless as it turned to him. Then, a bubble of laughter came flowing from her lips.

"Good one…" she said, as she continued giggling.

"I was serious."

"Sure," she smiled.

"Have it your way," he said, returning her grin.

"Hopefully I will… when I find out where we're going."

"The falls."

"That's so…"

"Romantic?" he said, wiggling his eye brows, "I know…" he stared off dreamily. Alison laughed at his fake show.

"I wish I was older," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"Then I'd probably be… better at… it."

"You can say sex, you know," he said, looking at her with an endearing smile.

"I know… but it's so weird for me to be talking about it, like this, with a complete stranger. Which I will soon be doing it with too," she said, blushing.

"It, as in sex," he said, purposefully, as he watched her blush. "It's also called banging, fucking, or _love_ making." Alison bit her lip. _Oh god_. He could already smell her arousal.

"Damon," she said, breathily.

"But you're being quite forward for someone so scared to even say the word. I never said we're going to do it," he said, ignoring the way she said his name. Her head snapped in his direction, flames licking down her chest. He turned in a small clearing, bringing the car to a stop. "Maybe I just want to show you a secret hide out behind the boulders."

"Well, no… but… but you… indicated it," she stuttered. He winked.

"That I did," he said lowly, before quickly getting out of the car, and rushing over to her side. He opened her door, and scooped her up, making her laugh in delight. She weighed as much as a child, he almost scolded himself, as he shut the door. He walked over to the trunk, popped it, grabbed a blanket, and started to walk closer to the sound of water crashing into the rocks. He let her down, and laid out the blanket, laying down on it, basically posing. Alison let out a nervous laugh.

"This is really nice, Damon," she said, peering through the dark. She crouched beside him and sat down. "Ryan never did anything except invite me over for pizza and drag me upstairs to his stinky room and beg me for a little 'somethin'," she almost growled. Damon laughed.

"Well," he said, taking her hand and caressing it with his thumb. "I'm one of those real, experienced men you seem to want."

"You don't have any STI's do you?" she asked, quickly.

"No. I'm _very_ careful," he smirked. He let his hand drop on her thigh.

"How many?" she asked as his hand slowly made its way higher and higher.

"You don't want to know that, Alison. Tonight, it's just you," he said, his voice deep. She felt the muscles below her belly clench in delight.

"Why'd you pick me?"

"Stop talking, Alison," he growled as he pulled himself up, off his side and rolled over, kissing her deeply. She let out a short mewl as his fingers glided up her dress and made contact with her soaked panties.

"Damon…" she sighed, as his lips left hers and made their way down her throat, past her pulse point, and down her chest. His fingers pulled her panties to the side and slipped a finger into her wet folds. Her breath hitched and she rocked her hips against his hand.

"For someone who's not a virgin, you're quite tight," he groaned as he inserted another finger.

"I've only done it three times," she got out, her head thrown back.

"Three," he asked, incredulously.

"Mhmm…" Damon fully rolled onto her, careful not to crush her with his body weight. He pulled his fingers out of her and brought them up to her lips. That had to be one of the most erotic things anyone had ever expected her to do.

"Open," he instructed. Alison parted her lips and her tongue snaked out to lick his fingers. She then took in one finger, and then another wrapping her lips around them, and sucking off her juices. Damon watched her darkly, feeling himself harden as her tongue swirled around and around his fingers. She let them out with a pop and his lips were on hers instantly. His tongue snaked into her mouth, tasting her.

Her hips rocked against his, as she moved her legs so that they cocooned his body.

"Ever done that before?" he asked, smirking.

"No…" she groaned, rubbing herself against him eagerly.

"Did you like it?"

"I didn't really taste anything."

"I disagree…" he snipped, reached down again and ripping her panties off, causing her to gasp.

"Those were my favorite!"

"I'll buy you a new pair," he got out before sliding down her body and nestling his head between her thighs.

"Oh my god…" she gasped, when she realized what he was about to do. He looked up at her, with a predatory smile. "Damon, I've…" she said timidly, attempting to close her legs. Damon pinned her thighs down with his arms and shimmied back up her body.

"Don't worry," he said, giving her a quick kiss on her lips. "You'll love it."

"Okay," she nodded, slowly. He made his way back down her body dropping a kiss on her arms, her wrists, her left knee, and her right thigh before his tongue made an entrance into her core. "Oh," she whimpered, as he swiped his tongue up to her swollen clit, swirling around and over, and sucking it lightly. Her hips bucked up, involuntarily. "Da… damon," she got out as her head rolled from side to side. He added his fingers pumping into her quickly over and over again. Just as she thought it couldn't get better, his fingers curved and he added in a third digit and she came hard. She let out a short scream as Damon continued to pleasure her with his tongue and fingers as she rode out wave after wave of her first orgasm. He pulled away and sat on his heels to look at her panting form. When she finally opened her eyes, he smiled. She attempted to sit up, using her jello-like arms, but failed, falling back down, and she let out a laugh. "Wow."

He'd always known he could do that, in fact, he'd done it plenty of times, but he still couldn't help the pride that her statement brought. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and crawled up her body, kissing her lips. She responded with undoubted passion as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her tongue slipped into his mouth, dancing around with his. "Thank you," she murmured into the kiss. He pulled away to look at her glowing face.

"There's really no need to thank me."

"But I want to," she said, her hand trailing down his chest. She looked down in between them to see the muscular planes of his chest, making her let out another moan of pleasure. "You're so… good looking," she said, blushing, looking back up into his eyes.

"I could say the same about you," he grins.

"Oh… no. I'd be like your pity date." His grin falters.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well… look at you!" she laughs, almost bitterly.

"All I'm looking at is you. And trust me, I like what I see…." he said, rocking his hips into hers, his erection rubbing against his jeans painfully. She swallowed as her hands slips back in-between them, resting over his covered member. Her fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans before she finally got them open, and she unzipped them. She almost squealed in delight, or was it fear, when he fell out into her waiting palm. Ryan hadn't been small, he did almost break her, but Damon… God. Damon was big. She caressed him, from base to tip, her touch unbelievably soft, before he grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head. No, this little girl was not going to make him come in her hand. His other hand ran up her body, caressed her covered breasts before he grabbed on to the zipper on the side and pulled it down. Alison bit her lip as he pulled the dress down and off of her body. She looked down at herself, scrutinizing her lack of curves. How could he look at her with such desire? She was barely a B-cup. His hands trailed over her soft skin as his lips bent to kiss the place between her breasts. Damn. He sure knew how to make a girl feel worshiped. Was he like this with all of them? Some how she wished that wasn't true. But she knew that they would never really be able to have a real relationship. There was too much of an age gap between them.

"Oh, Damon," she sighed as his lips wrapped around her nipples, while fondling the other with his talented fingers. He lightly nipped one of them, while pinching the other, making her cry out in ecstasy and pain. Then he switched, lavishing the other in the same fashion. The light breeze gusted over her wet nipple, causing it to harden even more. Ryan had never lavished this much attention on her small breasts. That was probably what had made her even more self-conscious about their size. Suddenly she felt a small prick on her breast and looked down to see a demonic version of the man that had been making love to her. He looked up at her, his eyes a dark red color, seeming bruised with small veins crawling out from under them. "Damon," she whispered, fear and arousal flowing through her veins simultaneously.

"Can I bite you?" he asked silently. She looked down to his lips where they parted and she saw his sharp teeth. She couldn't help but pull her hands away from his grasp, one arm covering her breasts and the other covering her mouth.

"What are you?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he asked darkly.

"And I thought my parents were nut-heads."

"Explains the bracelet," he sighed.

"What?"

"The locket's filled with vervain… so I can't control you."

"You… tried to control me? Compel me?"

"I wanted to make you feel safe… comfortable."

"You're nothing like the monster they described… I mean… other than you're features… you're kind."

"Your parents don't know I'm a vampire… I'd like to keep it that way."

"I… won't tell," she said quietly. He looked at her curiously, studying her. "I promise…" she said, reaching out hesitantly, touching his cheek. His features returned to normal.

"Why do you trust me?" he asks.

"Because you told me you wouldn't kill me."

"What does that have anything to do with it?" he scoffed. "I could have still killed you."

"Probably the same reason you trust me not to tell my parents… or my blog," she smiled.

"I never said I trust you," he defended.

"But you do," she observed. "Because you asked."

"Asked what?"

"To bite me," she said. He looked at her seriously.

"Who made you Sherlock Holmes?" he smiled, remembering her defensive question in the bar. Alison laughed.

"Is it going to hurt?" she asked, serious again.

"Only if you let it."

"Can you bite me somewhere… out of sight?"

"Are you really considering this?" he asked, his eyes lit up. What happened to kill'em and ditch'em Damon?

"Yes." The minute the word left her lips, his mouth met hers again in a heated kiss. His mouth traveled down her body, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses as his face darkened, taking the form of the demon that was inside him. She felt his sharp teeth scrape against the inside of her thigh. "Do it." He bit down fast the second he saw her relax her tense muscles. She let out a quiet gasp but nothing more as he lapped up the source of most of his problems, her human blood. She was sweet, he noticed. All humans have a different taste. Some are more bitter, salty, or sour, depending on the food they ate and what they drank. "Damon," she said quietly, already feeling faint. As he realized her pulse had slowed, he unlatched his mouth from the bleeding wound.

"You okay?" he asked, his features returning to normal, as she watched. Her lips pulled into a frown as her hand reached out and wiped a spot of blood from the corner of his mouth. He could hear the churning of her stomach. No, this definitely had _not _turned her on.

"I'm okay," she responded, pulling him up for a kiss. As his naked body slid up against her, she almost moaned out loud, the bite all but forgotten. Her hips bucked against his, feeling his erection against her thigh. "Let's do it," she panted, eagerly.

"What is that 'it' you speak of?" he teased. To his surprise her hand quickly snuck down between them, grabbing his hardened member and rubbing it against her clit, making herself cry out. Damon couldn't help the moan that came out of his mouth. "Ali… oh baby," he groaned, brushing the hair away from her face. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders, and her legs around his waist as she positioned him at her entrance. With one swift movement of his hips, he was inside of her, making her cry out. "You okay?"

"Mhmm… " she nodded quickly, lifting her hips to show him just how okay she was. He leaned into her, burying himself even deeper in her warmth. "Damon…"

"Okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered. And they started moving slowly. She could see that he was keeping himself controlled, fighting with his vampire and male urges to not bite her and stay at a comfortable pace. "You can go faster, I'm not gonna break."

"Oh.." he sighed in relief. He began thrusting into her deeper and harder, causing Alison to moan.

"Deeper," she sighed. And he responded by doing just that. Finally, she felt him hit a certain spot within her and she cried out.

"Hold on," he slowed. She looked at him confused as he lifted her legs, pulling them over his shoulders. He leaned down deeper and started thrusting, hard and fast, hitting that spot every _single_ time. Alison couldn't help but scream with every thrust, letting out a string of non-coherent worlds that were supposed to resemble something along the lines of "Yes, Damon. Please, keep doing that, don't stop. Never stop," but it didn't really matter. For the second time that night, she felt the tension in her thighs and the burn in her belly as she exploded around his cock, her inner walls spasming endlessly. When she finally came down from her high, she realized he had already slipped out, and was calling to her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, dazed and stated.

"You're a sex god," she mumbled, lifting her hand to his face. Damon grinned, kissing her wrist.

...

Alison looked over to her left and sighed, inspecting Damon while he drove her home, with a sad smile.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, bringing her hand up to his lips. He kissed her skin softly.

"I wish I was older."

"Why?"

"So, that I could be with you…" she whispered. Damon looked over at her, brows furrowing.

"You couldn't possibly want that."

"Why not?"

"I'm… a mess… in love with another woman…" he said honestly, making her flinch, "while still trying to get over the pain her ancestor caused me. Trust me… your life is safe if you just stay away from vampires permanently. And keep that bracelet on. Always. Maybe even ask your parents for vervain tea." He looked at her as tears welled up in her eyes for the first time that night. "Alison… I thought you just wanted sex."

"I didn't. I wasn't really planning on anything but getting drunk with Diana. I didn't want sex until I talked to you."

"Don't like me… please… I'd only disappoint you."

"Like you? God… I'm completely and utterly infatuated with you. You… made me feel things that I didn't even know existed. You made me feel special. Like I was worth something. You gave me my first orgasm for god sakes! Of course I'm going to feel something for you."

"First?" His eyes widened.

"And second."

"Ryan really was incompetent," he laughed.

"Look… I'm not asking for anything really. I know it'll never happen. But… maybe when I'm older and probably still single, because I doubt sex with anyone else will be as good as it was with you, just find me… and we'll replay what happened here tonight. Because Damon, I'm never going to forget you," she said with determination in her voice. Damon looked over at her again. He didn't want her to wait for him like that. He wanted her to have a safe and happy life. Find a normal human husband and have some kids. He surely wouldn't want her fantasizing about him when she was having sex with her husband, as much as that would boost his ego. But he'd had enough ego stroking and it was time he did something unselfish for someone other than Elena for once. His hand quickly unsnapped the bracelet from around her wrist and she looked at him in horror. "Damon! I don't want to forget!" she said, trying to snatch it back, but he was too quick. "No! They're my memories! You can't take them!" she said quickly, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Alison… I don't want you to wait for me."

"Then I won't. If I was so horrible and you never want to see my face again, I understand but don't take something this important to me away. You have no right. I gave you my body. I willingly let you drink my blood. I trusted you. Please," she begged. "Please don't take them away," she sobbed. Her closed eyes spilled with tears. How did he always manage to upset people? He dropped the bracelet into her lap and looked down at his burned hand which was already healing.

"I only wanted what I thought was best for you, kid. I had a great time. You made me feel a hell of a lot better than this afternoon. Before I even met you," he smiled, thinking of her video. "I didn't mean to upset you," he said quietly, holding his hand out, hoping she would take it. Alison looked over at him and realized he was just as upset, minus the crying. She reached out and grabbed his hand, bringing it over to her side. This action only reminds him of how young and needy she is. He could never have anything with her. They were too much alike.

"Sorry, I tend to wail too much," she said quietly, making him look up at her with a smile.

"I tend to snap peoples' necks too much," he chuckled. Her grimace is her response, making him laugh.

"That's a story I don't really want to know. As long as it's not mine or my friends… or family," she sighs, closing her eyes and resting against the window. Damon chuckled and nodded. "Thank you for everything, Damon."

"No, Ali. Thank you," he said, pulling into her driveway. She looked up, confused.

"And you know where I live, _how_?"

"Sherlock Holmes," he grinned.

A week later Alison got a package delivered to her front door. When she opened the box in the privacy of her own room, she gasped as she saw a pair of underwear similar to the ones that she had worn with Damon that night. Except there were 10 of them.

**END.**

* * *

I really, really, _really_ appreciate reviews. Don't be shy. If it sucked, tell me how to improve. If you liked it, tell me what you liked. If you loved it, tell me that too! Have a _great_ week, everyone!


End file.
